


Self-Preservation

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Ending, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: When shit hit the fan, Tony’s self-preservation always won out, because there was always the next fight, and he had to be alive to see it, even if that meant he had to get used, degraded, torn down. It’d give him time to plan, to escape, to come back and take his vengeance.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, Hydra Agents/Tony Stark, Jack Rollins/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Strike Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Self-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. This is for my Tony Stark Bingo A5 Square - AU: HYDRA won.

Tony’s arms were tied with a rough rope behind his back, the long end of it locked to a chain hanging from the wall. The fact that they had manacles ready for this sort of thing was not a promising first observation. They’d also taken his shirt and pants, so whoever had him was keen on discomfort and perhaps degradation. Neither of those prospects were good.

They’d lost. SHIELD had fallen and a nasty bang to the back of Tony's helmetless head had landed him here. Wherever here was. 

The only source of light was what the sun could manage to break through a small window covered in aged newspaper. It was enough for Tony to know that he didn’t really want to see much more. The shifting light was the only indication that time passed at all, and then it was dark and there was nothing to see, nothing to distract him from the growing cold. Goosebumps ran up and down his tied arms, and he did everything he could to curl into himself. More time passed, but it was hard to tell how much or if he’d managed to slip in and out of consciousness. The bang on his head had knocked him out, so so, fearing a concussion, he did everything he could to shake himself awake when he caught the sleep slipping in. 

To his left, a door slammed open, letting in a soft light that Tony barely had time to adjust to before a flip was switched and the whole warehouse flooded with fluorescent. Five men walked in, all in black and two with masks on. Only one he recognized, and he knew immediately he wouldn’t like whatever happened next: Rumlow. 

His swagger sent bile churning in Tony's stomach, his laugh to a masked friend. All of them pretended like Tony wasn’t there, yet all of them were walking his way. He’d never been one for modesty, but a shiver rolled down his naked back and he yearned for anything, a blanket, a scrap of fabric. As they approached, the desire for cover only intensified because Tony could hear that they were talking about him. 

“Scrawny,” one of the unmasked men commented.

Rumlow laughed. “There’s more to him than meets the eye, Rollins.”

“That your way of telling me not to untie his hands?” Rollins replied. It seemed like Rollins and Rumlow were in charge, the other three men keeping a step or two back as Rollins walked up to him and tugged on the rope. 

As Tony jolted under the force, he decided it was time to find his voice. “Where the fuck am I?”

Rollins moved quickly, lowering down until he was face to face with Tony. “Where ever the _fuck_ I want you to be.” Something about the reply made Rumlow cackle and Rollins face twist into a smirk. 

“Scrawny and mouthy,” Rollins commented, not moving from in front of Tony. He was close enough that Tony could make out the grays in his dark brown hairline, smell the whiskey on his tongue. 

“You like them mouthy,” Rumlow stated. 

“Mouthy my ass,” Tony shouted onto deaf ears. “I’ll get every lawyer I have--”

Rollins leaned back on his heels before standing up tall in front of Tony. “I do,” he replied to Rumlow, like Tony hadn’t even spoken. “But not when they use their teeth.” 

Tony’s stomach plummeted before Rollins even moved his hands. A chill crawled in when he finally did, slow motion as Rollins slid the leather out of his belt buckle. Tony’s eyes were glued to his movement, and when he paused so did Tony’s breath. “Unless, you want a go first?”

Rumlow’s laugh was dark and slow and horrible and lasted until Tony turned to look at him. “No. I want to watch this fucking arrogant piece of shit get what’s been coming to him. Always the smart ass in the room. He’s had this coming. Isn’t that right, Stark?”

“Fuck off.” Tony’s reply was instantly followed by Rollins back handing him. Tony swayed with the rope, saw stars, but _fuck_ if he was going to let this go down without a fight. He surged forward, ropes and chains be damned. That’s when the three sidekicks moved into action, one walking to either side and holding down his shoulders, the last one walking behind him and grabbing his head, forcing him to hold still with his face up and open towards this HYDRA fuck named Rollins.

The beefy man and his sausage sized fingers fumbled at his belt buckle and Tony’s will to fight surged, renewed, but with three strong men holding him down, he barely shifted. Rollins laughed, twisted with a sick satisfaction, then without preamble he shoved his thumb in Tony’s mouth. 

“If you bite me, I’ll shoot you in the head,” Rollins explained, calm and casual as could be. 

Rumlow laughed from behind Rollins, right at the edge of Tony’s periphery. “Let’s see if the genius lives up to his name. Know what’s in your best interest, Stark?”

Tony didn’t answer and that just made Rollins laugh more. “Looks like his mouth's a bit busy at the moment.” As if proving a point Rollins pressed down on his tongue until his jaw slipped away from the man holding Tony’s face. Rollins must’ve signalled something because the man moved away, the two by Tony's shoulders continuing their firm hold, but Tony’s mouth remained open on his own. Shame stung at his eyes and he shut them, only listening to Rollins fumble one handed, fabric shifting and falling, a mental image pieced too easily together to form the horrific truth. When Rollins said, “Look at me,” Tony wasn’t surprised to open his eyes and find Rollins’ thick, veiny, cock in his face. 

“You’re supposed to be this big, important man, but let's see if you’re good where it counts.” And then his thumb slid away and Rollins pushed his cock in before Tony could close his lips. A rough hand tightened in his hair and Rollins used it to control Tony’s pace. 

Tony had done this act countless times, sometimes loving, sometimes meaningless. It was like he was seeing all of them at once while at the same time standing on the other side of the warehouse watching Rollins rape his mouth. The sting in his eyes finally fell over into tears.

There was jeering, Rumlow and Rollins and a thrum of goads Tony tried to ignore. They were easier than the slurs. 

“He _is_ good at this,” Rollins told Rumlow. 

“Well yeah, he’s been a slut for decades.” Rumlow no longer sounded far away, and Tony startled when a hand ran down his back. 

“Hey, watch it,” Rollins warned. “He gets jumpy--”

“He’s not going to bite your cock off,” Rumlow said, sounding so sure another jolt of humiliation burned in Tony’s chest. Rumlow was at his ear, licking, and a finger came up to wipe at his tears, hold them out for Tony to see, before he laughed some more. “We’ve been here five minutes and mister CEO is already broken.”

He was right, Tony knew it. When shit hit the fan, Tony’s self-preservation always won out, because there was always the next fight, and he had to be alive to see it, even if that meant he had to get used, degraded, torn down. It’d give him time to plan, to escape, to come back and take his vengeance. 

The firm grip in his hair pulled Tony’s mouth up and down along the thick cock, then back until Rollins popped Tony off his cock. Tony kept his eyes closed but he could hear the familiar sounds of a calloused palm stroking a cock, and wasn’t surprised when the load of come hit his cheek, striped across his eyelashes. He still flinched, though. Rollins moaned through it, his hand never leaving Tony’s hair and the strands twisted, pain sparking along his scalp when Rollins walked around Tony to come stand at his side. “Who's next?” Rollins asked, like he was a game, some entertainment at an arcade that Rollins had finished with. 

There was a shuffle, and Tony opened his eyes on instinct, his left immediately stinging as Rollins' come dripped off his lashes. His bound hands itched to rub it off. Then he froze because through his blurred and stinging vision, he was able to see two of the masked men shuffle forward, both with their dicks in their hands. “One at a time boys.” Rollins laughed.

“You don’t know,” Rumlow said from Tony’s other side. “Maybe they want to use his mouth together, who the fuck are you to judge?”

“How progressive of you,” Rollins cut back, and Tony managed a snort through his waves of dissociation. It earned him a smack from Rumlow’s side and his neck swung sharp under the impact. But at least the hand wiped some of Rollins’ foul come off his face. “You two do whatever you want. Rollins, help me get to more of him.”

 _More._ Panic seized Tony, adrenaline bubbling in his chest, and he opened his mouth to protest, but one of the masked assholes in front of him just used it as an invitation to slide his cock in Tony’s mouth. His words were muffled around it as the man laughed. Rollins didn’t seem to care about either him or the man behind the mask, when he loosened the ropes so his wrists were tied together still, but free from the manacles. 

He pushed Tony forward onto his hands and knees. 

The floor was smooth under his hands and he almost wished it was rough rock so he’d have something else to focus on other than Rumlow’s hand rubbing along his bare ass. “Oh look,” Rumlow taunted. “His poor little cock is swinging all soft under him. Can’t have that can we?” 

As if on cue, the third masked man came over. He’d pulled his mask off so Tony could see his wicked cheek scar and dark, fixated eyes. Pupils blown, he licked his lips and then his hand was gripping hard around Tony’s soft cock. 

Tony started, teeth coming down around the cock in his mouth out of surprise and the man cussed, pulling hard at Tony’s bangs until he let up. Rumlow’s dark laugh rolled over his back, lodged its way into his ears, and rung out long after he stopped. “Still mouthing off? Guess we have to get that other cock in there, then he won’t have room for anything. No one wants to hear you talk Stark. This is all you're good for now.” 

Tony winced at his surname, after so long of them talking like he wasn’t even there. It made him think of his father, what he would think if he saw him--

The second cock shoved its way into his mouth, stretching his mouth so wide saliva fell over his lips. “What happened to those rich boy manners?” Rollins hissed into his ear. “Don’t need those anymore.” The hand around his cock twisted in an unrelenting pace, forcing it to harden in the firm grip. It was almost enough to distract Tony from Rumlow spreading his asscheeks and spitting into his hole, but not quite. 

“Fine ass, at least you have that going for you.” Rumlow stuck a finger in without preamble, rubbing his spit along the rim then adding another finger and beginning to stretch. Tony’s body split open in pain and his arms started to shake. He wanted to drop his head but the cocks in his mouth kept his neck forced up, and every time he began to slip, Rollins was there with a firm grip on his hair. Rumlow’s fingers were determined in his ass, seeking out the bud that Tony wished he’d never find because he knew he’d see stars when it was touched and the last thing he wanted to give Rumlow the satisfaction of his reaction. But he had no choice, nothing but a plaything being pushed and prodded into however they wanted him next. 

Then Rumlow found his prostate and his whole body tensed, for a moment everyone stopped moving, and then the laughing returned. The hand on his cock jerked, focusing on the head. “He likes it,” the owner of the hand announced. “The slut fucking likes to be used like this.” 

A laugh from behind him and Rumlow pressed on his prostate again, making a bead of come form on the tip of his cock. “Bet this bitch likes his own spunk too. Look Rollins.” 

Tony’s mouth was stretched so wide already, he didn’t think he could fit in Rollins' pudgy finger, but he could, and the proof of his own shameful precome mixed with the taste of the masked men. He wanted to sob, wanted to cry out, but the cocks were as good as any gag when it came to keeping him quiet. That was when he felt the first press of Rumlow’s cock against his hole. Rumlow didn’t wait, didn’t pause, just pushed into Tony as his muffled screams rang out into the warehouse. 

“His dick twitched. I think he liked that too.” 

Someone pinched at his nipples. “Of course he did,” Rollins replied. “A slut in his natural habitat.”

“All his holes, all filled up.”

A new hand grabbed his cock, pressing his nail into Tony’s slit. “Not all of them,” Rollins corrected. “But next time.”

 _Next time_. The words rang out. A promise, a threat, Tony lashed out at it but he was being held down, penetrated from all sides, and all the struggle did was make the men around him moan. A cock slid out from his mouth and added another layer of come to his face, then slid right back in as if to hold him in place. The other cock exploded in his mouth seconds later and Tony was choking down his load when Rumlow picked up the pace behind him. Runlow was pounding into him, each thrust a searing pain that Tony only managed not to pass out from by the hand on his cock, keeping him alert and conscious, able to experience every second of his violation. 

“I want him coming around my cock,” Rumlow ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” came from his side. “10-4”

It sounded like any other exchange over the comms. Was this was just another mission to them, another team bonding exercise to bring this sick as fuck HYDRA unit together? A hand slapped his ass, another tugged at his hair. The hand around his cock continued its torture with vigor, twisting up, sliding down. Rumlow’s cock hit his insides hard until one thrust rubbed along that spot inside of him and Tony tensed, shuddered, and came all over the floor. His ears buzzed as his body clenched around Rumlow. One thrust, then another, and he felt the warm humiliation of Rumlow’s orgasm deep inside his body. 

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing for a few seconds. Someone chuckled, then a cock slipped from his mouth, then another, and pain seared down his spine when his head fell forward. There was the sound of a hand hitting the floor, splashing wet in the mess Tony made, and then a blow hitting his face, smacking him with his own cum. Rollins made sure to rub it between his bruised lips too. “There you go, Stark. A snack for your good effort.”

“Jesus, you’re fucked up, Rollins.” Behind him, Rumlow pulled out, using Tony’s ass to wipe off his cock. He must’ve signaled, because the men moved to tie him back up, arms fixed back in the manacles. 

Rumlow made his way back into Tony’s line of sight, tucking his cock back into his pants, eyes fixed on Tony. “You’re a mess, but that just means you’ll be easier to slide into next time.” He tilted his head, lifted his foot to Tony’s spent cock. “What? You’re telling me you don’t like the sound of that? I heard you moaning, even with your mouth full of cock.”

The masked men started towards the door, shoving and laughing with each other like they’d just spent the afternoon on the football field and not inside Tony. Rumlow’s grip in his hair forced Tony's focus to shift back to him. “That pouty mouth of yours looks even better after its been all used up. Yeah,” he hummed. “A slut like you, we’re going to keep you all tied up and pretty for us for a long while. How bout that?” Rumlow smirked through a pause. “You’re welcome, Stark.”

Then the grip was gone and Tony was able to fall back into his bindings, shuffle against the wall. Every move caused a jolt of pain to run from his ass to his cock, throbbing from the rough force of HYDRA. Rumlow and Rollins headed for the door, Rumlow taking one look at him over his shoulder as Rollins slipping through the open door. “See you soon, Stark.” The door slammed shut and Tony was left alone, naked and shivering as come, saliva, and probably his own blood dried on his skin. 

Alone in the dark, he took a deep breath and began to form a plan of escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
